This invention relates in general to toilet ventilation systems and more particularly to a system for deodorizing or perfuming air extracted from the toilet bowl through the flush tank.
Various systems have been proposed for eliminating odoriferous gases associated with flush toilets However, although the need has been articulated for decades, no odor removing system has gained widespread acceptance
Thus, there remains a need for a toilet ventilation system that is easily added to a conventional toilet by the user, that requires no modification to the room, that deodorizes and/or perfumes air from the bowl, that does not present any electrical hazard, that is entirely or substantially concealed, that does not require cleaning arising from use of the toilet, and that requires extremely little maintenance.
This invention is a ventilation system for the bowl of conventional flush toilet of the type having a bowl with an opening disposed about its rim, a tank connected to the bowl for storing water at a storage water level, a bowl filling hose in the tank, and a bowl fill pipe interconnecting the tank with the rim opening The bowl fill pipe includes a top end for receiving water from the bowl filling hose and an opening in fluid communication with the bowl rim opening.
The ventilation system generally comprises a battery for supplying electrical power, air sweetening means in the tank for deodorizing or scenting air; air flow means positioned within the tank including a duct and a fan, and an electrical circuit connecting the battery to the fan for powering the fan when the circuit is activated.
The duct is adapted for receiving the bowl filling hose and for attachment to the top end of the bowl fill pipe so as to receive air from the top end opening of the bowl fill pipe and not from the tank when water is at least at stored water level The fan in the duct moves air from the bowl through the rim openings, out the fill pipe opening, and over the air sweetening means such that sweetened air is expelled from the tank The air sweetener may be a deodorizer, such as a charcoal filter, or a perfumer, such as a perfume dispenser
Alternative embodiments of the ventilation system are described The system may be disposed entirely within the tank Alternatively, a fan switch external the tank may activate the fan circuit. A push button switch under the seat may activate the fan circuit by the act of a user sitting on the toilet. Alternatively, a fan switch external the tank may activate the fan circuit and a timer circuit may deactivate the fan circuit a predetermined time period after activation or a float switch in the tank may deactivate the fan circuit after flushing.
Other features and many attendant advantages of the invention will become more apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description together with the drawings wherein like reference numerals refer to like parts throughout.